A Musician in a Musical, How Original
by IfKennyNeverDied
Summary: Wyatt is still upset about Serena but find someone that maybe better! WyattxOc
1. Act 1

I sighed; still mourning over the loss of my girlfriend to that, "That Jerk" I growled watching them mirror that couple that is always making out in the hallway. The shaggy haired musician turned and pulled myself away from his old job, my old life. I looked around, not really focusing on anything important until a neon green poster caught my eye. It was decorated with scrapbook stickers and origami flowers, something the artist must have taken ages to assemble. Then there were the words, curved and wavy, delicately written with utmost care. The logo was an illustration of a man and a woman, their arms wrapped lovely around each other in their eternal dance. My eyes began to water, but I wiped the unwanted emotions away.

"Hey dude. Whatcha looking at?" Jude asked, skating behind me before putting his foot down to stop. I sighed, taking the poster in my hand and ripping it off the wall.

"A Musical Dude? Not really your style, don't you think?" my blond friend cocked his head.

"I don't know, maybe it will help me take my mind off Serena!" I smiled weakly.

"Dude, this is the Valentine's Day musical. That will… most likely make you worse."

"Thanks for that Dude. I'm going to the lemon. See ya."

"Don't be too hard on yourself dude." Jude smiled sympathetically. I didn't reply as I walked toward the food court. Half way there, and just my luck, Serena and her little 'pet' stood in the hallway laughing and talking like my heart wasn't smashed in little tiny pieces. I growled crushing the poster in my hands. I looked it over again, thinking over my choices.

"Maybe… I'll try it." I reassured myself. "I've got to." I sprinted to the escalator and stepped on the step. As I went up I read the details. 'Musical experience. Check. Acting skills?' I thought about it. 'Che-' "WOAH! I cried as I fell face flat on the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off before… I heard the most beautiful voice I ever heard. My feet started moving, I didn't know where, but towards the song. The voice was sweet and smooth like honey and I couldn't help but be hypnotized by it. When it stopped, I stopped. It lead me to a music studio I never even knew was in the mall. I walked in and saw something stunning.

A girl, not an inch over 5'3 sat in front of a grand piano, singing and playing old fashion love songs. She had long wavy hair, brunette with natural caramel highlights. A sweet smile lit up her face with full red lips. She closed her eyes as she perfectly executed she sweetest sounding high note I've ever heard. She looked up at me, the smile still there. "Hi! I'm Hayley. And you are?" "Wyatt. C-call me Wyatt!" Maybe breaking up with Serena wasn't such a bad thing!


	2. Act 2

"She was sooooo hot! And-" Jonesy swiftly pulled out a piece of paper, "I GOT HER NUMBER!"

"But… Dude? What about Nikki?" Jude asked cocking his head cutely to the side.

"We've have been kind of…. Rocky lately… So we're taking a bre- Hey hold it dude!" Jonesy was cut off as I ran to the lemon.

"Duuude… Where were you? You said you be at the lemon bra!" Jude explained more occupied with balancing his straw on the tip of his nose than an explanation.

"I-… Just met-…The…hot-…est…Girl!" I barely managed to spit out between breathes. Jonesy's face darkened.

"You aren't talking and Kelsey are you? SHE'S MINE WYATT! MINE!!!"

"Dude! Calm down! I'm not talking about… Who is Kelsey?" I asked confused.

"This amazing Chick I met by the Pharmacy! She is the coolest person ever!…Well, she's up there!... Next to me!"

"Dude! You mean down there!" Jude lol'd

"Screw Kelsey! I met a hot girl! Me! AND I managed not to make a fool of myself! YEAH! .FACE! WOOO!...I seriously don't know where that came from."

Jonesy laughed. "Dude! Really? No way!"

"She is so hot! See works at a music studio and is directing the musical and-"

"Wait? Musical? Dude. Didn't you say you weren't gonna do that? It's not your thing!"

Jonesy couldn't say anything! He was laughing hysterically. "Dude! I never thought I'd see the day you'd be seeing show tunes!"

"Shut up! Look… I'm going to audition. Bye!" I ran off heatedly. I got there quickly practically falling up the escalator. "Hayley!-" I stopped in place watching through the window. A young boy was sitting next to her in front of an old grand piano. She looked up, moving some of her hair out of her face.

"Keep playing. I'll be right back." She stood up and walked toward me. "Hey Wyatt! Come in! You wanna Auditio-" She started looking right through me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"-Wanna go out?" I blushed. "Y-you're really…really…re-"

"Ok!" She giggled. "When?" I couldn't believe my ears. SHE SAID YES! SCORE FOR WYATT!

"When is you're next coffee break?" I asked, my cool collectedness putting out the fire in my cheeks.

"In-" She looked at her phone, "10 minutes. Wanna get coffee?"

"Yeah! Ok! See you in ten!"

"Bye Wyatt!" Yup! I am defiantly in love.


End file.
